The Seduction of Her Princess
by TheYoshiGurl
Summary: FTL. Swan Queen. Emma Swan is the Evil Queen's ward. Despite being evil, she can't help but be loving towards Emma. During the late hours of Emma's 18th birthday the Evil Queen collected what was hers. Now the two have realised their feelings towards one another and embark on a slightly rocky journey into marriage and the possibility of pregnancy, along with other complications!
1. Chapter 1: The Seduction of Her Princess

**Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess (I honestly can't think of a better title)

**Author:** TheYoshiGurl

**Rating:** Definitely M | NSFW | NC-17 (I find this to be highly amusing for me xD)

**Summary:** AU – FTL | One-Shot | Swan Queen | Princess Emma Swan is the Evil Queen's ward. Despite being evil, she can't help but be doting and loving towards Emma. On Emma's 18th birthday, Regina holds a ball in celebration. Princes try their best to woo the Princess, but Emma only has eyes for her Queen.

**Author's Notes:** Yet another SQ fic! This would be my second OUAT Fanfic, but my first ever sexy-time piece so please be kind to me! This idea just jumped out at me one day and I was like 'Yeah, let's do this!' It was actually quite easy to write (mainly because my favourite SQ dynamic is Princess!Emma x Evil Queen). This fic is also incredibly un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine (point any out to me if they are really bothering you). Anyway, enough talking now. I do hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT or Swan Queen and all that jazz. If I did, Fanfic would be a thing of the past! I don't profit from this in any way (except in sexual fantasies and shameless encouragement from my dear readers).

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Emma Swan was the ward of the Evil Queen. The defenceless young princess was abandoned by her parents when she was just a baby. Luckily Regina had found her during her daily horseback rides in the forest not too long after. The newly appointed Queen thought it her responsibility to take care of the beautiful baby and took her in. Regina cared for her almost like an aunt, and despite her transformation into the Evil Queen after killing her husband Leopold she had a soft spot for the growing girl. With her Evil Queen behaviours she was the most feared person in all the land, but no matter how powerful or evil she became, she could never bring herself to act that way around young Emma. Regina may have developed an iron fist when it came to ruling her kingdom, but she still had many loyal subjects who adored her.

After 18 years of Emma's life, the young blonde was finally getting her first ball, courtesy of Regina. The Queen was currently in the ballroom, supervising the set up and decorations. She had been reminiscing the times when her dear princess was a reckless little toddler, to when she was just starting to hit puberty as a tween (happy and slowly losing her chubbiness), and to now; a beautiful young adult. If anyone didn't know any better they would have thought that the Queen was a little smitten with her ward, in a completely non-platonic way.

Brought out of her thoughts by a loud crash and a wail, Regina spun around to face the source of the noise. She was about to yell at the careless buffoon who had ruined the decor when her eyes fell upon the bundle of arms, legs and long blonde curls. Her expression softened and she merely smiled at her princess as she stalked over to her flower covered body.

"My dear, what in heaven's name have you gotten yourself into?" Regina chided as she loomed over Emma.

The young princess couldn't help the growing blush that began to creep up on her already rosy cheeks. She sheepishly looked up at her Queen and offered a shy smile. "I'm sorry, My Queen. I wasn't looking where I was going. I just came in to tell you something." Although her blush was fading, it had come back at the mention of why she was there in the first place.

"Oh? What might the reason be for crashing into an expensive vase, my dear?" The Queen asked, giving her best smile; the smile she knew made Emma weak in the knees.

"Uh . . . I just . . . wanted to say . . ." She stammered as she finally pushed the flowers off her body, but pausing at a lovely red rose that had reminded her of the dark beauty standing over her. "Thank you for organising this ball for me. I really appreciate all of the effort you've put into making this happen." She finished as she pulled herself up from the ground and handed her Queen the rose.

"It is no trouble at all, my dear. After all, every princess should have her own ball at least once in her life." Regina smiled at the gesture and took the rose, holding it up to her nose briefly to smell. "You are worth the effort, my love." The brunette rested her free hand on Emma's cheek and could feel the princess lean into her touch.

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

"You're most welcome, my dear." Regina leaned in so that she was cheek to cheek with her princess. She could feel Emma shiver at the contact.

Regina turned her head to the side and pressed her lips to Emma's cheek. Emma let out an involuntary gasp which made Regina smirk.

"Anyway, my dear, you should go and get ready. We are almost done here and the guests will be arriving in a couple of hours." Regina turned Emma around and pushed her towards the large doors.

"But-" Emma exclaimed as she was being pushed.

Regina stopped and Emma turned around. She looked sheepishly at Regina once again.

"I also wanted to ask if you would help pick out my gown for the evening. I seem to be having trouble picking out the perfect dress." _That would best catch your eye_, she added internally with a small smirk. Emma shot a pout at Regina; one that she knew the brunette could not resist.

Regina paused a moment, hesitating, before smiling warmly at her princess.

"It would be my pleasure, my love," The Queen stroked the young blonde's shoulder gently. "But let me clean up this mess you've made and finish going over the preparations for tonight. I will meet you in your chambers soon."

Emma's eyes lit up and she pulled the Queen into a quick embrace before scampering off like she was 9 years old again.

A hasty "Thank you!" was thrown over the blonde's shoulder as she slipped out of the ballroom. Regina had to sigh with a shake of her head and a laugh. Sometimes that girl was so childish. She turned around to face the busy servants that were tending to their jobs in setting up the ballroom and barked orders for one of them to clean up the mess that Emma had made. She went over all the preparations twice before she thought it satisfactory and making her way out of the room and down the winding halls of her dark castle.

/

Upon arrival at her chambers, Emma had stripped down to her undergarments and waited with baited breath for Regina to join her. Ever since Emma was a young girl, she had always been enamoured with her dark haired saviour. When she was little she wanted to be just like Regina, but as she grew older her feelings changed. She no longer found it enough to be like her; she wanted to be the only source of her Queen's happiness, she wanted to be the only person her Queen loved. She had seen the way that other people had leered and ogled her Queen when they thought no one was looking. She had seen the way Regina's attention had been caught by some young guard or a strapping young lad on a few occasions, and that made her blood boil. Emma wanted to be the only one the Queen paid attention to, the only one that she cared about. Regina was always on her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her chamber doors opening. And there standing in the doorway was the object of her affections.

"Hello, dear," Regina smiled as she stepped inside, closing the doors behind her. "You really mustn't sit openly in your undergarments like that, Emma. What if a guard or a male servant had opened the door, and not me? I don't think the male would pass up a chance at deflowering my precious, blossoming rose if he were to come in here, do you?" She simply shook her head as she approached her princess, resting a hand gently on her cheek.

Emma looked down almost ashamedly, her cheeks flushing at the thought. "I'm sorry, my Queen. But I knew that you, or any of the female staff, would have been the only ones to enter. I promise that it will not happen again."

Regina held the blonde's chin up and slowly tilted her head, looking directly into her watering eyes. "I certainly hope not. I don't know what I would do if that were to ever happen. You are my pure, innocent little doll." Regina leaned down as if to kiss Emma's lips, but instead her lips found purchase on her forehead.

Emma nearly groaned at how close her Queen's lips were to her own. She felt Regina pull away and sighed at the loss of contact. She watched as the brunette walked over to her wardrobe to find some suitable gowns.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

It was early evening when the young Princess found herself standing in front of her full length mirror, admiring herself in probably the most beautiful dress she had seen. Granted she didn't much favour wearing dresses, but she just couldn't help but smile at how perfect the gown was. Regina had chosen two different gowns and not being able to decide between them, she had one of her seamstresses design a dress with both of the chosen ones' features. So there Emma was, standing there in a white floor length gown with gold trimming along the sleeves, under the bust and neckline. The neckline was modest, but allowed the tops of Emma's breasts to be displayed. To complement the gown, Regina had presented her with a matching pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair was in their natural curled state but pinned up in an elaborate updo, with wispy strands of hair framing her face. The shoes were simple white and gold trimmed flats, comfortable and practical; the one thing Emma had protested to – wearing high heels. Regina had yet to see her princess' complete outfit, but she wouldn't have to wait for long. After giving herself an onceover, Emma smoothed the front of her ball gown and headed out of her chambers and into the ballroom where the party was in full swing.

She met Graham, the Queen's head guard, just outside her chambers and he accompanied her to the ballroom.

"Wait here, Princess." Graham grunted as he continued forward and slipped into the ballroom.

Emma waited patiently for the guard to return. The loud, classical music that had been playing died down and a loud voice could be heard announcing the birthday girl's presence. Suddenly, the large double doors whooshed open and Emma was presented to all of her guests. She walked forward slowly and gracefully to a thunderous applause. She scanned the room for her Queen and found her sitting atop her throne. A coy smile graced her features as she descended the stairs to walk across the ballroom to her Queen's side. The crowd watched her every move until she reached Regina. The brunette stood up with a genuine smile on her face as she captured Emma in a warm embrace and kissed her cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful, dear," Regina whispered in her ear before pulling back to address the guests. "May I present to you, Princess Emma Swan."

Emma took a customary curtsey towards her guests and smiled sweetly. The guests chattered among themselves as the music started up again and Regina led the young woman to the middle of the dance floor for the first dance of the evening. The blonde tried hard to prevent herself from blushing furiously as her Queen held her hand with her left and her right hand rested on the small of Emma's back, caressing her. Days of ballroom dancing lessons paid off when Regina led her into a mildly difficult and fast paced waltz. Emma no longer had two left feet and could easily keep up with the older woman. She concentrated on Regina's striking face and allowed herself get lost in those dark brown pools staring back at her.

After a while of just the two dancing, the guests took their cue to join in. Everyone in the room was dancing and having fun, not that Emma paid much attention to her surroundings when she had the most beautiful woman in front of her. The song ended all too soon and the two pulled apart. The young blonde was about to say something when a young man cut in.

"Excuse me, but may I have this next dance, Princess?" The tall and handsome male asked with a bow to both Emma and Regina.

Had Emma been paying attention, she would have seen a brief flash of irritation and disdain cross Regina's face. But she quickly covered it and replaced it with a fake smile.

"Um," Emma chanced a glance to Regina before facing the young man again. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Regina stepped aside and allowed the young Prince to whisk her Princess off for another dance. She retreated to her throne to oversee all of the activities.

/

Emma disliked the way this 'potential suitor' held her and forcefully led her across the floor in a poor excuse of a waltz. She attempted to refrain from assaulting this man and running off back to Regina's side, and instead plastered on a fake smile she'd seen Regina do on countless occasions.

"So, Princess, do you think you'll marry soon?" The pigheaded and oblivious male asked as he dragged Emma this way and that.

"Uh, no, not yet I think." Emma replied shortly, hoping that this dance would soon be over.

"Well, I think that I would be the best husband material for you, Princess. I'm intelligent, powerful, and handsome-" The list went on and on that Emma would have probably fallen asleep, had it not been for the fast pace and jerky movements of this dance, if you could even call it that.

Finally, thank the Gods, the song came to its conclusion and she gratefully stepped out of the young man's clutches. But just as she thought she could get away, another male suitor had stepped up and asked her to dance. She grudgingly accepted the offer, glancing over her shoulder at her annoyed Queen? She didn't give Regina's reaction much thought as she was thrown into the second of many dances to come that night. She just wished to be left alone so that she could dance or at least talk with Regina.

After her eighth dance, Emma announced that she needed a break. During those eight dances she was bombarded with questions about herself and what she was looking for in a potential husband, as well as enduring long spiels about why each male would be the best candidate to claim the Evil Queen's Princess as their own. Quite frankly, the blonde was sick of it. She did not think that her first ball would be quite so tedious and painful. She would have rather spent her evening in just Regina's company.

The young blonde approached Regina on her throne and sat next to the brunette in her own, smaller one. She ordered a servant to fetch a drink to cool her down. Regina chuckled at her Princess as she looked at her.

"Having fun, my love?" Regina asked condescendingly, taking note of Emma's frustrated attitude.

Emma merely scoffed as she was handed a cool glass of water. She gratefully and eagerly drank the cold liquid, unintentionally letting a small trail of water glide down her chin and neck. The Queen watched intently as the water flowed down the expanse of her neck and down into the front of Emma's gown. It took most of her self-control not to lick up the pale neck and capture the escaping water.

"Careful, dear, you're spilling." Regina stated as she reached out to gently wipe the trail of water away from her chin, cupping it.

She remained in that position, staring into Emma's hazel eyes with a smile. The young woman drew the glass away from her lips as she turned to face her Queen. She watched as Regina's gaze flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes. The dark pools staring at her seemed nearly black, but she wasn't sure what from. She came here to take a rest, not to get all hot and flustered again! As she could feel her cheeks burning from Regina's close proximity, Emma quickly turned away to hide her blush. Regina, who had noticed all too quickly, simply smirked at her handiwork and resumed her supervision over the ball.

"Surely you can't be this tired already, dear." Regina spoke with a hint of a grin.

"Well, it would help if those princes could just slow down instead of trying to impress me with their 'advanced' dancing skills. How can men be so grotesque? They're nothing like you, Majesty. You handle me with such tender care while dancing, you gently lead. Those boys kept tugging me around the floor like I was a ragdoll. Not to mention their sweaty palms and I don't think anything could have masked the stench of their natural body scents." Emma explained with a look of disgust as she watched some of those previous 'suitors' who were eyeing her from all corners of the room.

Emma felt extremely uncomfortable, but with Regina beside her the feeling settled a bit.

"Yes, well, you can't really do much about them I'm afraid, my dear," Regina sighed as she sat back on her throne. "You don't have to choose one; you understand that, don't you? I've yet to see a man worthy of your attentions. Perhaps I'll have to lock you away from prying eyes and keep you to myself?" The Dark Queen glanced at her princess from the corner of her eye.

Emma nearly fainted at the thought of Regina keeping her for herself. It wasn't unheard of that monarchs would have their ward as their spouse, to keep the kingdom in trusted hands, but it wasn't at all common either. The blonde princess forgot everything entirely in that moment except Regina. Upon hearing this new information, Emma wanted to thrust herself upon the Queen and let her have her way.

"Of course, that would mean that you would be stuck with me forever, and I'd highly doubt you'd want me of all people to keep you company." Regina continued, teasing Emma.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but promptly closed it as another bold prince approached the two for Emma's hand, asking for a dance. Emma couldn't tell whether her Queen was teasing her or not, but she reluctantly accepted the offer and left the safe bubble that the brunette provided her.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Emma was fed up with all the teasing. She knew that Regina wanted her by the way she had been looking at her during the ball as she danced with some eligible bachelors. The young blonde marched right up to Regina's chambers and knocked loudly on the door. A few moments later, the door swung open and Emma stalked in. Regina was in the process of disrobing herself when Emma entered. The princess nearly fainted. She hesitated a moment in the doorway before she surged forward and grabbed Regina by the back of her neck, pulling her down for their first kiss. It was better than Emma had imagined. Her Queen's lips were so soft and so warm; a complete contradiction to her icy façade. Emma snaked her arms up and around Regina's neck, holding her in place. She felt Regina resting her hands at the small of Emma's back. Their lips moved slowly before Regina had enough and licked Emma's bottom lip, demanding entrance. The young princess, more than willing to oblige, parted her lips slightly and before she knew it Regina's tongue was exploring her mouth. Emma moaned at the contact, nearly losing her balance due to her wobbly legs.

When air was a necessity, the two reluctantly broke apart. Emma was taking deep breaths. Without a word, Regina led Emma to her king sized bed and sat down on the edge. The Queen stared up at Emma who was still standing. Regina patted the spot next to her, but Emma had a better idea. She slowly climbed on to Regina's lap, straddling her.

"Much better," Emma whispered as she cupped her Queen's face with her hands.

"I must agree, my dear." Regina replied as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. She leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips into another, more heated kiss.

This time, both the blonde and the brunette's tongues fought for dominance, exploring each other's mouths. Regina won the battle and dictated the pace of the kiss, leaving Emma breathless again. With Emma too preoccupied with the kiss, Regina set about reaching under her princess' dress, running her hand up her milky thigh. Emma hadn't noticed that her Queen had started to remove her undergarments until she was told to stand up.

"You'll have to stand up, dear. Otherwise I can't take these blasted things off. And it'll be much more enjoyable, trust me." Regina smirked as she ushered Emma off of her lap.

Emma hurriedly got off and removed them herself. Ever the impatient one, she scurried back on to Regina's lap to resume the kiss. Regina, once again, ran her hands up both Emma's thighs and stopped when she got to the apex.

"Are you ready, my pet?" The Queen asked, breaking away from the kiss.

Emma merely nodded doe-eyed, too entranced to speak. She felt Regina's hands resting at the juncture between her thighs and hips as her cheeks flushed from the anticipation of what was to come. One of those hands passed over the smooth, bare expanse of the skin of her pubic bone and slowly down to the little bundle of nerves that was hiding between increasingly slickening folds. She gently rubbed slow, small circles, giving Emma a pleasurable start.

"Oh, Gods," Emma hadn't felt anything quite like this before. It was new and it felt sinfully glorious. "Huh . . . Ah . . ."

Regina grinned as she sped up her pace just a little bit. Emma gasped at the change of pace and wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Her breathing picked up and a tingling sensation started to build up at the pit of her stomach. Emma was panting and pulling herself closer into Regina. It felt so good and the princess never wanted it to end. The sensation was building and building and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"Please . . . Please . . . So – Uh! . . . Don't stop!" Emma didn't know what she was pleading for but she wasn't going to stop any time soon so she started to rock her hips into Regina's fingers.

"You're such a good girl. Now, I want you to do something for me." Regina spoke.

"Anything . . . I'd do anything for you, my Queen." Emma replied breathlessly.

"I want you to come for me. Can you do that? Come for me." Regina whispered right into Emma's ear.

She used her free hand to tilt Emma's face towards her and pull her into a kiss. She began stroking Emma's clit, adding more pressure. The blonde's loud moan was muffled by the kiss as she finally came. Emma sighed as her body convulsed slightly, then went limp in Regina's arms. The Queen moved her fingers lower to check what she had done. Satisfied with the amount of wetness running down Emma's thighs and onto her lap, she removed her hand from underneath Emma's dress and held them up for inspection.

"Wasn't that rather quick? You're so wet, my dear. Just look at what you've done to my fingers." Regina stated as she lifted her fingers to Emma's face.

The young blonde's eyes grew wide in panic. "I-I'm so sorry, my Queen. I . . . I don't know what happened."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, my dear, that's what happens when you come. I wonder what you taste like . . ." She parted her lips and let her middle finger disappear into her mouth.

Her tongue wrapped around the digit, making sure to capture all of Emma's juices. She moaned at the taste and smiled as she drew her finger out.

"You taste divine," Regina licked her lips. "Would you like to taste?"

Emma was still focussing on her Queen's lips when she had been offered to taste herself. Regina pushed her index finger into Emma's mouth and looked up into her eyes.

"Suck." She commanded and Emma obeyed.

Regina felt the young blonde's tongue wrap around her finger and began to suck.

/

Regina set Emma down on the bed, both of them naked. Emma's arms rested next to her head, grasping the sheets underneath while her legs were bent at the knee, blocking the Queen's sight of her most intimate part. Regina knelt in front of Emma's legs, placing her hands on both of her knees. She gently pried them apart and was denied no longer the sight of Emma's glistening sex.

"You are so, so beautiful." The Queen breathed in the scent of Emma's arousal and grinned.

Regina positioned herself so that her left leg was hooked over Emma's right thigh, and her right was under Emma's left. This brought both their centres together and created the most pleasurable sensation.

Emma gripped the sheets tight and closed her eyes. Regina leaned over and rested her hands on either side of the princess' head, grasping the young girl's hands. She began to rock her hips slowly, rubbing their cores together. Regina sighed and Emma whimpered. The brunette ran her hands down Emma's arms, her shoulders and to her breasts, kneading them. The blonde moaned out Regina's name as she held on to the sheets once again for dear life.  
The sloshing and slapping of their sexes were the only noises in the room apart from their breathing. Regina started thrusting hard against Emma, their clits creating the most delicious friction on every thrust.

"Oh, oh Gods . . . Aaah . . . P-Please, don't s-stop. Mmmm . . ." Emma's senses were being overwhelmed; the feeling of her sex rubbing against Regina's; Regina kneading her sensitive breasts; it was all too much.

"Don't worry. I've got you. Just let go." The Queen once again commanded as she leaned down to capture a rosy nipple into her mouth.

That seemed to move things along quickly. She could feel the young girl's body quivering from the impending orgasm and bit down on the bud. Emma let out a high-pitched squeak at the unexpected pain and pleasure. After a few more powerful thrusts from Regina and a stream of whimpers and mewls from Emma, the young blonde came hard. Her body seized up, but Regina was relentless with her movements, determined to get herself off while her Princess was still experiencing her Earth-shattering orgasm. Not too long after, the Queen fell over the edge with a groan and a drawn out sigh. Emma's body had relaxed from the waves of pleasure, whereas Regina was still rocking against the young girl to prolong her orgasm. With overstimulation to her core, Emma was thrown into another powerful orgasm and cried out in pained pleasure. The brunette smirked down at the panting blonde as she slowly came to a halt. She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Emma's kiss-swollen lips.

"My, my, who would have thought that Princess Emma's first lover would be none other than the Evil Queen?" Regina smirked as she extracted herself from the tangle of limbs to settle down next to Emma on her back.

She drew the blonde into her side, Emma's head resting on her naked and well-endowed chest. The young princess was still catching her breath but snaked her hand across the Queen's taut stomach in an embrace.

"I . . . I wouldn't-" _**Pant**_ "Wouldn't have h-had . . . it," _**Pant**_ "Any other way . . . My Queen."

"Are you sure, my dear?" Regina asked. "Would you want this to continue? You are of age and I love you so desperately. If you wanted this . . . Relationship to expand, then you must be prepared to do anything and everything I say.

"You will obey every order, you will come when called and you cannot interact in this fashion with anyone else, lest you find yourself in that sort of situation. Consequences will be dealt out. You are to be completely, wholly mine. Do you understand, Princess?" Regina explained.

Emma seemed to think it over a moment before she tilted her head up to look into the Queen's eyes, opening her mouth to speak. "Yes, my Queen, I've wanted this for so long. I don't want anyone else. I couldn't stand the way those incongruous, hormonal boys leered at me. But you, Majesty, you don't look at me that way. You know me better than anyone, and if you had me marry any one of those _pigs_, I would surely have taken my life if it meant I could not be with you."

Regina genuinely smiled at this and trailed her fingers delicately down her princess' soft, rosy cheek and down her neck. Emma attempted to squirm from her Queen's touch, but Regina held her firmly. Her fingers continued their path down the expanse of white, porcelain skin and cupped her left breast. The blonde gasped, her body reawakening from its brief rest before clamping her thighs together to try and relieve the throbbing that had started up again.

"Uh-Uh, Emma. Spread them for me." Regina husked as her right hand left its spot on Emma's breast and ventured further down, grazing skin on her stomach and trailing over the now familiar flesh of Emma's core.

The young princess quivered in anticipation and closed her hazel eyes, clutching on to Regina's back. The Dark Queen gently massaged the bundle of nerves at the apex of the young girl's thighs. A shuddering sigh was heard coming from Emma. It seemed as though she was still a little stimulated from the previous two orgasms she had experienced not 5 minutes before. But that didn't deter Regina from her goal. When she felt Emma was comfortable and relaxed enough she left the little nub and continued down a little more. The princess' eyes snapped open when she felt Regina circling her entrance.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked in a bit of a panic as she sat up to look down at her Queen's ministrations.

"Well, dear, it is your 18th birthday and since you are to be mine I'm going to make you a woman." Regina smiled encouragingly as she moved to lean over Emma's body, resting between her thighs.

The Queen slid down her body so that her face was now level with Emma's sex. With her fingers just pressing into Emma's entrance, Regina wrapped her lips around the enticing bit of flesh throbbing in front of her and began to lick and suck. Pale hips lifted up off the bed momentarily before Regina's strong arms held them down. Emma whimpered at the feeling of Regina tasting her from the source. With stimulation to her clit distracting her princess, Regina pushed the tip of her index finger into the tight and increasingly slickening hole. She was met with a delicious resistance from virgin walls. She continued to lick and suck at Emma's clit as she slowly, gently pushed further into Emma's wet and warm opening. The blonde was experiencing conflicting sensations; there was Regina's mouth performing sinful acts and giving her the most pleasurable feeling, but there was also her finger pushing deeper and deeper into her. She had never been filled like this before and her cheeks _burned_ furiously. She breathing became laboured as she felt the finger buried deep inside her stop and start stroking the barrier that, when broken, would turn her into a woman.

"Just take a deep breath, my love. It'll be over soon and I promise to make this as painless as possible." Regina comforted her princess as she received a worrying look from her.

"It's going to hurt?" Emma asked, trying to keep control of her breathing.

"Yes, but I'll make you feel all better straight away. Do you trust me?"

"Always . . . Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Just breathe deeply"

And with that, Regina pushed forward with her index finger and broke Emma's hymen. White hot pain shot from her nether regions to everywhere on her body. She cried out in pain and scrunched her eyes shut. The Evil Queen quickly went to work on Emma's clit, sucking and licking to hopefully dull the pain down. She knew that the princess wouldn't be getting much more pleasure from the penetration, so Regina withdrew her finger and completely focused on taking the pain away. The young princess let a few tears escape and trail down her face as she once again grasped the sheets underneath her. The pain was dissipating quite fast and Emma found herself adjusting to it. She let Regina take her to the brink of ecstasy, although it did take quite a while, and with gentle strokes to her thighs and hips, she bucked up against her Queen's face and came with a loud moan.

"You did so well, dear." Regina cooed softly as she sat up and wiped the stickiness from her mouth and chin.

Emma only replied with a pant as she draped her arm across her eyes as her breathing evened out. Finally she sat up and was met with a sweet, comforting kiss from her Queen. She could faintly taste herself on the brunette's soft lips. The aching between her legs was dull but didn't really bother her that much. Emma looked down between them to find the sheets under her hips and between her thighs covered in blood. The blonde whimpered at the sight and Regina held her in a tight embrace.

"It's all a part of the process. It's perfectly normal. Now how about we clean you up and relax you?" Regina asked sweetly and received a nod in reply.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The Queen scooped Emma up in her arms bridal style and walked over to her lavishly decorated bathroom. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and clung to her, seeking warmth and comfort. With the flick of her wrist, Regina's pool sized bath filled with warm water and a layer of bubbles. She walked into the water with the young princess in her arms and sat down on one of the steps, resting Emma's head in the crook of her neck. Without a word, the brunette began to wash Emma's spent body with scented soaps and made sure to be extra careful around the sore parts of her body, kissing her soundly as she reached those parts. Once both of them were clean, Regina walked Emma out of the bath and wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around her shivering frame. The two women dried off and headed back to Regina's bed. Still naked, the couple snuggled under the blankets and held on to each other.

"Are you alright, my pet?" Regina asked as she kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Mhmm," Emma replied, tightening her embrace around Regina. "Thank you."

"I should apologise for the pain. I would never intentionally harm you, my sweet." The Queen whispered while she gently stroked golden curls.

"I know, my Queen. I love you."

"Please, just call me Regina when we are alone. I love you too."

"Alright . . . Regina."

Silence fell between them as they lay peacefully on the bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. Regina smiled down at her princess. Emma was now fully Regina's. Emma liked the sound of that. They were together now. Would they stay together? Would they marry? Would Regina grow tired of her and cast her away? Emma started to fret over the possibilities. Regina sensed the young blonde's discomfort and rubbed up and down her arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Will we be married?" Emma blurted out with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Regina chuckled at her princess' brashness.

"Of course, but we must wait a while and let our subjects grow into the idea of our relationship. But we will be married."

Emma seemed soothed by that and she rested her head on Regina's shoulder. Finally, sleep was claiming her slowly as it was Regina. But just before Emma fell into a deep slumber she muttered something that Regina almost missed.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, my dear."

**Fin.**

******SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

How about a review? :P


	2. Chapter 2: The Claiming of Her Princess

**Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess

**Author:** TheYoshiGurl

**Rating:** M | NSFW | NC-17

**Chapter Summary:** AU – FTL | Now Multi-Chapter | Swan Queen | Princess Emma Swan is the Evil Queen's ward. Despite being evil, she can't help but be doting and loving towards Emma. During the late hours of Emma's 18th birthday the Evil Queen had collected what was hers. Now Regina and Emma are going to have some fun by continuing to lead the suitors on despite their engagement. What kind of trouble will Emma be facing now?

**Author's Notes:** I'm just too kind to you guys. I say I'm just going to write a one-shot and here I am with a second chapter. You guys have so much power over me, making me giggle and blush from your reviews! I'd like to address one or two things before we get started.  
To the guest who reviewed: I appreciate your concern of what I've written. I'm actually impressed that you didn't flame and rant on to me. I have the upmost respect for you and your opinion on the matter. However, what I've written is quite tame and light compared to others fanfictions I have read with this same dynamic. Check out Grooming by Dashed if you don't believe me (I'm not slamming Grooming, I actually love that fic!)  
To **jessie901121** and **AshAscencio**: Thanks for the idea of the marriage and possible pregnancy!  
Also, my other fic '_Won't You Join Us For Dinner?'_ will be getting a sequel (but I won't add it to the original fic). I'm planning for it to be a mini-series or something like that. So, just stick around for that. It may be posted within a week or so depending on when I actually get it finished.

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to repeat myself? See previous chapter for disclaimer, please.

Oh, any and all mistakes (grammar and spelling wise) are mine entirely as this isn't beta'd. Although I do read over my fics while I write them, there always seems to be a mistake or two that I miss. If there is anything major that is bothering you please tell me!

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

**Chapter Two** – The Claiming of Her Princess

"But your Majesty, all the other kingdoms have expected an eligible prince to wed Princess Emma, to join two kingdoms together in peace!" Sydney – Regina's head nobleman – stated in a flurry as he stood up from his seat at the large round table.

Regina had called a meeting with her noblemen and court just a few days after Emma's 18th birthday to address the issue of their newly found relationship. The blonde had convinced the Queen to let them have their moment of privacy before informing her court of their status. In those few days of privacy, mainly spent in Regina's bedchambers, the two had fun exploring each other and getting to know each other more intimately. To the Queen's amusement she found that her now-betrothed was quite the Pillow Princess (chalking it up to her inexperience in love making), not that she minded at all. She very much enjoyed pleasing her princess, and was pleasantly surprised when Emma took the reins from time to time. But now that their fun alone was over for the time being, Regina had informed her court of her and Emma's decision.

"Since when have we needed to join other kingdoms? I doubt they would want to keep peace with us for very long, especially with my reputation they would be marrying into." Regina retorted hastily as, she too, stood from her seat to level with the dark skinned man.

Sydney fell silent and sat back down into his seat dejectedly. The rest of the members of her court were confused, annoyed or content with the current situation between the Queen and the Princess. Regina seated herself and gave each of her adherents a look daring any of them to challenge her. She watched as each of the people she looked at shrunk into their chairs and averted their gazes. With a satisfied smirk she continued on to other pressing matters going on within the kingdom. But before Regina could settle down, another nobleman stood to address her.

"Your Majesty, if I could point out a problem," He started, waiting for Regina's nod of approval. "If the kingdoms do not know of this arrangement they will be sending their princes for nothing. Shall we inform them, or have a little fun and watch as the kingdoms princes fight for our princess' attentions?"

The Evil Queen raised a brow at this and seemed to wonder for a moment. When she came to a conclusion in her head a dark smirk crept on to her face, and if the court wasn't so used to these looks they would have been instantly worried and scared for what was to come. The brunette once again stood from her lavish seat and faced the standing nobleman.

"Why, Merek, what a positively wicked idea. I seem to be rubbing off on you all after all this time." Regina laughed as she nodded to the man.

Pleased with himself, Merek sat down and remained quiet for the rest of the meeting. The Queen faced forward to speak to everyone.

"My dear men, Merek has brought up a delightfully evil idea. We will still allow princes from kingdoms to our lands. They will continue to vie for Princess Emma's hand in marriage. Now, that is not to say that any of them will, because she will be marrying yours truly, but we will not tell them. The princes will be fighting for a princess who is already spoken for. Take great pleasure in watching this whole ordeal unfold. It will be a long couple months before our wedding, but during this time lead the princes on. Give anything away about my and the princess' betrothal and I will personally have your head. Is this understood?" Regina explained as she impatiently tapped her fingers on the table.

Nods of approval and understanding went around the table and the brunette grinned. With that issue sorted out she sat back in her chair and made a turning motion at the corner of her mouth as if to lock it with a key, a conspiratorial smile adorning her features. After another half hour of listening to her court's problems and ideas being thrown back and forth, Regina stood with a sigh.

"Well, if we've gone over everything I think that is enough for one day. Court dismissed." Regina stated as her court stood to leave the room.

Now that she had informed the court of her marriage to Princess Emma and their plans to keep the engagement under wraps, she had free time to spend with her fiancée. And with Emma on her mind, she walked out of the room to find her young blonde.

/

While Regina was in her meeting that morning, Emma occupied herself by walking through the gardens outside the palace. The early spring morning brought a smile to the young woman's lips as she strolled past different blossoming trees, bearing perfect fruits to the princess. When she came to an opening in the rows of trees and plants Emma found herself standing in front of her Queen's prized Honey Crisp apple tree. Thoughts of Regina instantly filled Emma's mind as she cast her memory back to the few days before. She had learnt a great deal of things from the dark beauty, mainly skills pertaining to the pleasure of a woman; her woman. Emma sighed giddily at the thought. She was engaged to Regina, the woman of her dreams, whom she aspired to be like once but soon fell in love with. The young princess could not believe that Regina reciprocated her feelings. Shaking herself from her reverie, Emma stared up at the large fruit covered tree. She reached up and plucked a perfectly ripe apple and took great pleasure in savouring her first bite. The juice trickled down the sides of her mouth and she hummed at the delicious flavour. The princess sat down under the shade of Regina's tree and leaned against the trunk. She took another bite of the succulent apple and chewed it thoroughly, closing her eyes in the process.

"Must you make everything so sensual when you eat, dear?" A familiar, sultry voice asked as she felt the sun being blocked by something, or rather someone, standing in front of her.

Emma's eyes snapped open to look up at her Queen gazing lovingly down at her. Red began staining fair cheeks as she swallowed the mouthful of apple that had remained in her mouth. Regina smirked with a perfectly sculpted brow raised as she grasped Emma's hand holding the apple and brought it up to her own mouth to take a bite. The blonde watched as the apple parted between straight white teeth and just as red lips, enraptured by the sight before her. Emma's jaw hit the floor as Regina let go of her arm and pulled back before the dark haired beauty leaned back down so that her face was almost level with the blonde's. A slender finger lifted Emma's chin up and connected their lips in a proper good morning kiss. With the piece of apple still in Regina's mouth, she bit it in half before prying the young woman's lips open to share. Emma placed her hands on either side of her body on the ground to balance her while simultaneously lifting her up in an attempt to receive more contact. Regina chuckled at Emma's eagerness as she pulled away and straightened herself with another smirk. The princess leaned back against the trunk of the tree and swallowed the apple chunk, stunned by her fiancée's brashness and charm.

"Good morning, Regina," Emma composed herself as she stood from her place on the grass, giving her Queen a coy smile. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"And good morning to you, my sweet," Regina replied, taking Emma's free hand in hers as she began to stroll through the gardens. "Yes, the meeting went rather well. No one really objects to our engagement, well I don't think they have the nerve object anyway."

The young princess giggled and stared at the ground as they walked, gently swinging their arms playfully. Emma polished off her apple and with the Queen next to her, Emma couldn't help but tease. The last bite was a slow one; Emma took her time to wrap her lips around the apple and let her tongue pick up the escaping squirts of juice, letting out a moan of appreciation. She chewed the last morsel of apple slowly, allowing a trail of juice to trickle down the corner of her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see that she had Regina's undivided attention. Before she could move, Regina pinned Emma up against the nearest tree by her shoulders. The blonde's hazel eyes widened in surprise and stared into the dark orbs of the brunette's. Emma swallowed the last bite quickly.

"Don't start what you can't finish, dear." Regina husked into Emma's ear.

She could feel the smaller woman shiver in delight and possibly fear and grinned. She licked up the juice trail before pressing her lips to the spot just under the princess' ear where she knew would make her weak in the knees. And Regina wasn't disappointed when she felt Emma's body slid down the tree trunk from limp legs before she caught her. One of Regina's hands found purchase on the blonde's hip and the other snuck around to her back and held her between her shoulder blades. Continuing her assault on the fair neck under her lips, Regina set to work trailing hot kisses up and down her neck, down to her chest where the tops of Emma's breasts were on display, and back up to her lips for a bruising kiss. The Evil Queen chuckled wickedly against her princess' lips when she heard her princess whimper, her arousal increasing ten-fold. All Emma could do was hold on and enjoy the ride, dropping the apple core unconsciously. The hand on Emma's hip trailed up the corset she was wearing to cup one of her pert breasts. The fabric covered mound rose and fell rapidly with Emma's shallow breathing. Finally, when Regina broke kiss with protest from Emma, she looked down at her handiwork and grinned.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked breathlessly as she leaned in for more.

"I stopped because anyone could come out and see us like this. I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I doubt you would appreciate being seen stark naked while you're right on the edge of orgasm, wantonly screaming my name." Regina purred as she gently pushed Emma back against the tree, stroking her flushed cheek.

The thought of being caught sent a shiver of eagerness down her spine and caused goose bumps to cover her skin. She looked up into Regina's eyes under long lashes and batted them playfully. The Queen laughed as she tilted Emma's chin up for a considerably chaste kiss. Groaning from the lack of contact, Emma grabbed Regina's free hand and pushed it roughly against her own breast and squeezed. The brunette drew her hand back and tsked at her princess.

"Now, now, dear, don't be too hasty," Regina chastised as she stepped away. "How about we continue this in my chambers? I need to tell you something anyway. It's like a little secret."

With a flash of mirth in her eyes, Regina took up Emma's hand again without waiting for her answer and led them back into the Dark Palace and to Regina's chambers.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Once they ascended multiple staircases and strolled through corridors the couple arrived at the older woman's bedchambers, which Emma had become very familiar with. Emma headed for the bed and sat primly on the edge, waiting for Regina to join her. Her Queen followed suit but stopped when she stood in front of the blonde. Without a word, Regina knelt down, placing her hands on Emma's knees and rested her head on her lap. The young princess stroked the Queen's soft brown tresses but did so with a confused look. Regina had never knelt for anyone before, well from her knowledge anyway. Emma felt happy and honoured that Regina could do something like this in front of her; for her.

"Regina? What's wrong?" She asked as she trailed her fingers down her cheek.

"Nothing, my sweet. I just missed you." Regina replied as she breathed deeply.

"But we weren't apart for more than a few hours, silly!" Emma giggled childishly.

"I know, I just want you by my side at all times."

"I wish we couldn't be apart at all. I hate it when I'm not with you."

"You don't have to be without me. We can be together forever," Regina paused a moment before closing her eyes. "If a handsome young prince who could possibly capture your attention came around and swept you off your feet, would you . . . would you still want me?"

Regina sounded uncharacteristically troubled and it broke Emma's heart. Like the brunette had done many times, Emma lifted her Queen's chin up to face her.

"What kind of question is that, Regina? No prince could sweep me off my feet. You've already done that, my feet haven't touched the ground again. Why are you expressing such uncertainty now?" Emma asked as she looked into Regina's eyes.

"It's just that I have still allowed the princes to visit our Palace to make their attempt to woo you. It would only be for a couple of months until we are married and I thought it would be fun to lead the boys on. But now I'm unsure of my ability to keep your attentions." Regina confessed as she covered Emma's hand on her cheek and leaned into the touch.

"That does sound mischievous and simply evil, but I find the idea humorous. Let the princes come. I doubt any of them would be able to steal my attention, seeing as I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in all the lands."

"Am I the fairest?" Regina asked, visibly relaxing with an impish smile as she slid her hands up Emma's legs, pushing her dress up with them.

"Fair doesn't even begin to cover it, my Queen." Emma replied as she sighed, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes.

Words were lost when the Queen began trailing wet kisses up Emma's left leg and knee, and then repeated the process with her right. When the young blonde's dress was pushed past her knees, Regina went about raising it higher to bunch up at her waist. With Emma's lower half bared for her, the brunette began to kiss up her thigh until she was met with the soft and slightly damp fabric of the blonde's undergarments.

"Well, well, someone's a little eager." Regina grinned as she bit down gently on the fabric covering the young woman's bundle of nerves.

Emma let out a shaky breath and lifted her hips, seeking more contact. Pulling away, the Queen hooked her fingers into the waistband of the princess' undergarments and slid them down milky thighs and legs to drop limply on the floor. Regina resumed her earlier position, her face between Emma's thighs and sliding her hands up her legs, around and up her hips, up her stomach to rest on her still clothed breasts. Emma sighed and shuddered, looking down at her Queen who had begun to trace circles around her clit. Fair thighs clamped down around Regina's head and heels dug into her back. The princess' arms started to shake and soon collapsed, landing on her back. With her arms and hands unoccupied she could now run her fingers through her Queen's hair to direct her to the places she needed her most.

"Ahh . . . R'gina. Mmph . . . Oh, Gods!" Emma cried as Regina drew the sensitive nub into her warm mouth and sucked hard.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, sending vibrations directly to the blonde's clit. Two slender fingers left the supple breast they had been occupied with, walked up Emma's thigh and stopped when they felt the wetness pooling at the younger woman's entrance. The fingers slid up and down the slit, dragging the moisture around before plunging into the wet cavern. Regina met little resistance as Emma was sufficiently aroused and the soft walls welcomed the penetration. The princess whimpered as her Queen continued to thrust into her at an incredible pace, curling her fingers towards her on every outward thrust. Emma attempted to move her hips in time with Regina's pace but found that they were being held down to the mattress by the brunette's free arm.

"P-Please, pl-eeeaaaase," Emma moaned loudly after Regina had found, and repeatedly hit, that sweet spot. "Nuh . . . Haaa . . ."

The blonde continued to moan and writhe beneath the other woman, the pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach. Regina could tell that Emma was getting close; her fingers were beginning to be squeezed by slick, velvety walls. After one last particularly deep thrust Emma was thrown over the edge and came hard. But the Queen wasn't quite done with her. While her fingers were still buried deep within her princess' core, and while she was still coming, she rubbed against that sweet spot again. Emma cried out as her juices poured out of her, covering Regina's hand, wrist, chin and neck. She licked Emma's glistening folds clean before pulling back; Regina couldn't help but smirk as she retracted her hand from between Emma's thighs and brought it to up to her mouth to clean off. She wiped the rest of the liquid from her chin and neck as she looked down at the body still panting and writhing on the bed.

"Oh, dear, what a mess you've made," The Evil Queen grinned as she loomed over the princess' spent body. "Such a good girl."

Emma had turned into nothing more than a puddle of mush, her core still tingling from the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm so far. She could only manage to keep herself breathing and couldn't move a muscle. Regina leaned down and captured her princess' lips in a slow, soft kiss as she pulled her undergarments back up and smoothed her dress down. When Emma has regained movement of her body, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck to nuzzle and rest a moment more.

"Thank you, my Queen." Emma mumbled into the side of Regina's neck, planting small kisses as she spoke.

The brunette smiled softly and embraced the young blonde. The two slowly pulled apart and with a chaste kiss to the princess' forehead, the Evil Queen stood up and headed for the door. She held out her hand for Emma to take.

"Come dear, let's go have lunch. I'm sure you're famished. You only had an apple before our little . . . escapade," Regina smirked as she opened her bedchamber's doors. "And I just remembered that we have a visitor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a Prince from the Western lands. A Prince Baelfire, I believe; the son of a _coward_. So, I don't think we'll have any trouble with this one." Regina chuckled lightly as she brought the pale hand in her own up to kiss.

With Emma informed of the visitor the couple walked down the long, dark corridors and to the dining room for a slightly late lunch with the Prince.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Before Emma and Regina arrived, they stopped in front of the doors. The Queen faced her Princess to make sure that she was presentable. Smoothing down her blonde curls, Regina kissed her briefly before nodding to the guard standing outside the door for him to let them in.

"Queen Regina and Princess Emma." The guard announced after opening the doors.

The visitor was already sitting at the dining table, awaiting their arrival. He eagerly turned around to watch as Queen Regina gracefully entered the room. As she swept off to the head of the table, the Prince caught sight of Princess Emma, golden curls bouncing against her bare shoulders with each step she took. Baelfire took a gulp of air as he stood out of courtesy as he waited for the women to take their seats before he sat down himself. Emma occasionally spared a glance to the Prince while simultaneously stealing glances of her fiancée, a slight smile creeping up on her features. The Prince seemed rather happy at the reaction from Emma. Of course the Prince would think he was the result of her coy smiles, and how he was wrong.

"Prince Baelfire. I see you are here to court my dear Princess." Regina finally spoke as she waved her hand for a servant to bring out their platters of lunch.

"Yes, your Majesty. I hope to be the one to finally catch Princess Emma's attentions." The young man, a bit older than Emma, replied as he straightened in his seat to seem bigger.

It took all of the brunette's restraint not to laugh in front of this poor, unsuspecting boy. She merely flashed a smile his way and he seemed content, turning to try make eye contact with the young blonde. He was finding it hard though, as she kept her gaze down at the fidgeting hands in her lap or the table. Regina took note of this too and went to remind Emma that she was to be 'entertaining' their guest.

"My dear, you have to address our guest some time. Now would be preferable." Regina prompted with a small smirk that only Emma could see.

The Princess nodded in agreement as she stilled her fingers and slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the Prince.

"Good afternoon, Prince Baelfire. A pleasure to meet you." Emma almost whispered as she gave the young man a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Princess Emma. Please, just call me Bae." The brunet male replied with a larger smile.

The Queen applauded Emma on her acting skills mentally and smirked. Several servants entered the room with silver platters topped by covers. Each platter was placed in front of each seated person and the cover was lifted to reveal steaming and succulent cuts of chicken, beef and lamb with steamed vegetables along the side. Baelfire's eyes seemed to light up and his jaw dropped, as if he had never seen such delicious food. Regina, Emma and Bae picked up their cutlery and began to eat; The Queen and Princess daintily and politely; Bae ripping into the meat and vegetables and devoured the food like an animal. The young blonde watched on in horror as already half of the Prince's meal was finished. She had to hide her disgust as she continued on with her own food, glancing at Regina with a look of desperation. Regina merely chuckled silently as she cut off small pieces of meat and vegetable.

"So, Emma, what is your favourite thing to do?" Bae asked with his mouth full, bits of half chewed food falling back on to the plate.

Emma took a moment to just stare in astonishment at this man's lack of manners before forming a reply. She thought about what she loved to do most. _I love doing my Queen_, Emma thought with a quiet giggle as heat and redness stained her cheeks. She had to quickly play it off before anyone could see, but Regina had seen and somehow she knew exactly what the young woman was thinking of. With her cheeks back to their original colour, Emma turned back to Bae who was waiting expectantly.

"I love to read, tend to the horses and I'm actually learning to fence since Her Majesty won't allow me to partake in the unbecoming nature of brutish sword fighting. But I like it all the same; it makes me feel more skillful and tactful." Emma said.

"Fencing? Could you get any prissier?" Bae scoffed.

Regina raised a brow with a look of surprise at his bold and rude words which soon turned into a look of annoyance. She had to restrain herself from any outbursts, lest she gives herself a bad image (but of course, in the sense of being uncouth that is). The Queen looked to her Princess for any indication of discomfort but found that the Princess remained stoic.

"Would you like to go for a round then, if you're so sure that fencing is so 'prissy' as you so eloquently put it?" Emma replied indifferently. "I'd like to see you try and beat me."

"Yeah, alright! But, let's make a bet."

"Go on . . ."

"If I win, I want your hand in marriage." Bae seemed ridiculously cocky.

_He must have great confidence in his abilities_, Emma noted. _Too bad he's arrogant_.

"I suppose that's agreeable. And if I win," The Princess thought a moment. "You must serve me in any which way for the rest of your stay here." Emma smirked.

_You aren't the only one confident in your abilities_, Emma thought as she placed her knife and fork back down on her plate.

Regina was thoroughly intrigued. She knew of Emma's great skill at wielding a rapier and was quite confident too, but she had no knowledge of this young Prince's skill. But surely Emma could outwit a man trained for offensive, combat sword fighting. He would hardly be able to keep up with her Princess, right? Regina was dragged from her thoughts at the sound of chairs being pushed back, scraping on the hard cobblestone flooring.

"So, do we have a deal?" The blonde asked as she stepped towards Bae.

The brunet met her halfway and held out his hand for her to shake. Emma gripped his hand hard and shook.

"Good luck," Emma said sweetly as she walked away briskly, ripping her hand from the Prince's grasp. "You are going to need it."

With that, Emma left the dining room to get herself ready in her chambers which she now shared with Regina. Said Queen stood from her seat to address Bae, walking away from the table and heading to the door as she spoke.

"I shall call one of my servants to get you prepared. You may look through our weaponry and choose any sword that takes your fancy." Regina stated over her shoulder as she too walked out of the room, leaving the young man standing by himself.

Quickly, a servant scurried in to lead Baelfire to a guest chamber to organise himself. Once he was dressed properly for the occasion, the servant led him down to the armoury and into the weapon storeroom to take his pick of the vast array the Queen had built up over the time of her reign.

Meanwhile, the Princess was in her shared chambers, changing from her day dress into a loose fitting men's shirt with the hem tucked into black trousers. She sat on the edge of the bed lacing up her boots when Regina entered the room. No words were spoken just yet as the Queen sat behind the young woman on the bed, summoning a brush and a hair tie, taming the golden curls into a tight bun so that they would not get into Emma's way. Once Regina was done, the blonde turned around and smiled, cupping a tanned cheek and running her thumb over full red lips.

"When I win, I'm going to make him clean my boots as well as my clothes as they will no doubt grow dirty after the fight. Then I think I will make him carry some books I've been meaning to read to our room." Emma finally spoke with a sly grin.

"Now, now, my dear. You've not won just yet. But that does sound like a wonderful plan. Make sure you put him to good use then you best him." Regina replied, wrapping her hand around the back of Emma's neck to bring her into a passionate kiss that lasted a bit too long.

As they broke away the Princess bit her bottom lip coyly as she rose from the bed. Regina remained on the bed for a moment longer as Emma went to retrieve her trusted swept hilt rapier. It had been custom made by the local blacksmith made from the highest quality materials available. The hilt's swirling and intricate design was effective in deflecting opponent's attacks as well as being beautiful to display. The blade itself was thin and sharpened so that even the slightest nick would penetrate skin and draw blood. Emma retracted the rapier into its sheath that was strapped to her hip before turning to Regina, giving her a bright smile.

"It would be heartbreaking as well as incredibly embarrassing if I were to this fight. But I will give it my all so that we can remain together." The young blonde reassured as she extended her hand out to Regina.

The Queen gladly took the proffered hand as she stood from the bed.

"If you were to lose, which you will definitely not, I would simply wipe his memory of the deal you made. Everyone wins!" Regina laughed darkly as the two walked from their chambers and headed down to the courtyard where the fight was going to be held.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The two rivals stood facing each other in the cobblestone courtyard where they were surrounded by excited spectators consisting of Regina's army and the people that resided around the Dark Palace. News travelled quickly about this battle and soon people began to flock to the estate. If either competitor was nervous, they did very well in hiding their stage fright. Regina stood between the two, acting as their judge.

"Just a few rules that I have to go over before we start. One: If you inflict the first attack that draws blood to your opponent you stop immediately and depending on the severity of the wound, you either win or you continue fighting." Regina stated loudly for everyone in the courtyard to hear.

She looked to the two competitors for their understanding of the first rule. She gained two nods of confirmation before continuing on with the second rule.

"Two: Do not aim for the heart or the face. If you do so you will forfeit and your opponent will win."

"Three: If you knock down your opponent and can keep them pinned for more than five seconds you will be the victor."

The Evil Queen looked to both Emma and Bae before concluding her speech and allowing them to fight.

"That is all. Now, draw your weapons and bow to each other." The brunette stated as she took a few paces back so that she was out of the battle zone.

Princess Emma unsheathed her rapier effortlessly with her left hand, drawing the flat edge of the blade along her right fingers before pointing the tip to Bae. The Prince unsheathed his chosen sword – a common soldier's sword that was good in battle; good strength and power – and held it in his right hand loosely. The two customarily bowed to each other before taking up their stances. Emma stood with her left foot pointed towards her opponent in front and her right foot pointing outwards and behind only about a metre apart, getting ready to lunge as soon as Bae got into range. Her right hand was held securely behind her back so as to not chop her own fingers off as she once again pointed her rapier at the brunet. Bae took up the typical warrior's stance, legs apart, both of his hands holding the hilt of the sword that hung off to his right side.  
Seeing that both sides were ready to fight, Regina spoke up for the last time until after the fight was won.

"You may begin!"

Emma stayed perfectly still, waiting and calculating the best way to disarm her opponent and knock him to the ground. She was always a quick thinker. Quite the opposite to Emma's laidback and calm approach to the battle, Bae lifted his sword, ready to slash across his opponent's midsection, and charged towards the young woman. Emma still had time to formulate as the two were a great deal apart before Bae would come into attacking range. The young man tightened his grip on the sword as he drew back, getting ready to swing across and attack. As soon as he stepped the imaginary line that Emma thought up, she immediately went on the defense, holding up her rapier to the side where Bae would potentially strike without so much as moving her feet. The sound of metal clinking on metal set the blonde off, parrying the strike quickly. She moved with the defense swiftly, moving so fast around the offensive blade that while Bae stumbled off to the side, Emma was now located behind the young man.

"You'll have to try better than that if you want to beat me." Emma said as she resumed her original position with her blade tip pointed towards the quickly recovering Prince.

"And you'll have to keep trying if you want to wear me down. Endurance and stamina are what I've been training up." Bae replied as he charged at her again, swinging from the other side.

Somehow, Bae seemed to have more power with this strike, and when Emma went to parry she found herself faltering. The force of Bae's blow against her rapier sent her tripping off to the side, much like she had done to him before. She recovered much quicker than her opponent had and while he was still trying to regain his footing after the follow through of his sword, Emma decided it was time to be on the offensive. She lunged forward and playfully jabbed Bae's rear end, causing him to straighten up instantly. The crowd erupted into laughter, even the Queen caught herself chuckling. The Prince's face grew red, from embarrassment or anger Emma knew not. But she didn't wait around to find out. With another lunge towards Bae, she forcefully knocked his blade aside, ducking under his sword, and struck at his right side. Had he not moved, Bae would have been sporting a large gash just under his ribs, but he escaped with nothing more than a nick in his skin and a large rip in his shirt. Emma pulled back quickly before Bae could attack her. Momentarily stunned, the young man inspected where he was cut, a small stream of blood trickling down and staining the waistband of his pants. Upon seeing blood Regina called for a break to check the severity of his wound.

"It's alright. Just a little scratch," Bae panted as he shrugged it off. "I've had worse."

"Well, make sure that you're ready for more. I'm not going any easier on you." Emma replied as she got ready to continue.

Bae nodded and the fighting commenced again. The two continued to attack and block each other; a constant stream of clinking metal went on for the next ten minutes as well as many near hits and strikes. The two competitors were panting and just breaking a sweat. Emma stayed true to form, keeping her back straight and her feet in position, whereas Bae resorted to slumping, barely able to keep his sword up any higher than 90 degrees. The two royals stood a few metres apart as a sort of break so that they could catch their breath. The crowd waited, biting their fingernails at the anticipation of the next move.  
_Come on my Princess! You can do it_, Regina mentally cheered her blonde haired fiancée on from the sidelines.  
Emma didn't move a muscle despite the deep breaths she needed to take so as to not pass out. She needed to be still to concentrate and predict Bae's next move. The Prince seemed to regain some stamina and lifted his sword up and charging once again towards the Princess. Emma didn't seem to be on the ball at that moment as she moved a little too slowly, attempting to parry and duck away from Bae's sword but the blade of her opponent's sword deeply grazed across her right cheek, just missing her eye by a centimetre. Emma fell to the ground in shock and surprise, holding her hand up to the impressively sized gash she now wore. Bae dropped his weapon instantly as he was equally shocked at what happened. Regina moved at lightning speed to her betrothed's side, kneeling down on the ground and inspecting the wound. She saw that emerald eyes began to water up from the stinging and pain of the cut.

"I am so sorry, Princess!" Bae exclaimed as he attempted to step towards the blonde, but was held back by an invisible force.

The Evil Queen held up her hand to prevent the Prince from coming any closer. She tied him down with nearby vines so that he lost all mobility. She kept her attention on the Princess' bleeding face and immediately began to heal it, covering it with her hand as a purple glow brightened. Emma winced at the tingling sensation the healing process caused and tried to hold back more tears.

"Shh, it's alright my dear. It'll only hurt for a little while, but after that it should be all better." Regina comforted Emma as she held her hand there a moment longer until the purple glowing died down.

She kissed the blonde's head affectionately as she cupped her face. The Queen wiped away a few stray tears and smiled. Although the blonde's cheek had healed and there was no more bleeding there was still a faint scar running from the bridge of Emma's nose all the way to just below the corner of her right eye. But Regina assured her that the scar would disappear in a matter of days. The blonde thanked her fiancée with a kiss to the cheek as she stood up on shaky legs and looked over to the still bound Bae, her heart still racing from the adrenaline rush. She bent over to pick up her rapier before sheathing it.

"It's okay my Queen. Untie him. He did nothing wrong." Emma stated as she stood in front of the Prince.

He looked at her with regretful eyes and opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. Reluctantly, the brunette released the green bonds that restrained the young man. She knew it was not entirely his fault, but she couldn't help the small scowl that adorned her already menacing features.

"Since you broke the second rule, you have been forfeited and Princess Emma wins." Regina spoke in an eerily calm voice before she turned to leave back to the castle.

A 'Do what you wish with him.' was thrown over her shoulder as she stalked through the courtyard. Emma looked over at a very shamefaced Bae and sighed. She looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am extremely so-" Bae was cut off from his apology.

"I don't want to hear it. It wasn't your fault. I was just a little tired and flustered and I basically threw myself on to your sword," Emma explained, hoping to lessen Bae's guilt. "Just take is easy, alright."

Bae nodded as he wrapped his arms around the Princess in a tight embrace. If Regina had been around to see that Emma was sure she would have banished him from their lands. The blonde endured the hug for a little while longer before easing out of his grasp.

"Hey, you can make it up to me by holding up your end of the deal, okay?" Emma smiled sincerely at Bae.

The Prince returned her smile and agreed eagerly. He would make it up to her, whatever it took.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The Evil Queen and her Princess had retired to their bedchambers after a very eventful day. After the fight, Bae had done whatever Emma asked of him whether it be carrying her books to her room, bring her snacks whenever she felt peckish and whatever else the young woman could think of. But soon the day was coming to an end and the Prince did have to be sent off home. With a small farewell Bae left without Emma's hand in marriage but was smiling nonetheless. But now, all Emma wanted was a nice hot bath with her Queen to relax.

"Regina, could we take a bath, please? I just want to relax in there with you." Emma asked as she began disrobing herself.

"Of course, my dear. I'll go fill it." Regina replied as she headed into the very large bathroom that connected to their bedchamber.

Once she was fully naked Emma walked towards the bathroom, her muscles slightly sore from all of the exertion today. She walked in and saw that the almost lake sized bath had been filled with steaming water with a hint of lavender oils, Emma deduced. She saw her favourite brunette already submerged in the water and went to join her, snuggling up close to her on the built in steps. Silently, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and cupped her scarred cheek. She leaned down and brought the blonde into a slow and sensual kiss. Continuing the kiss, the Queen began to wash her aching body, running the sponge up and down her arms, around her neck, slowly massaging her breasts, trailing across her stomach, bypassing her quickly arousing centre and opting to wash her legs and feet. The Princess sighed contentedly and once Regina was finished washing her body, she crawled atop her lap, straddling her. This position had quickly become her favourite and she suspected that Regina loved it too.

"So, do you think you can stand anymore suitors?" Regina asked with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

Emma laughed wearily. "Just barely, and even then I don't think I'd have the patience to spend time with them."

"Well, we must make sure that they don't tire you out so soon. I think we'll have to set up some ground rules for the visitors."

"Thank you."

"I will always take care of you, my sweet."

"And I you, Regina."

This time Emma initiated the kiss, cupping her lover's chin and jaw with both hands. Regina parted her lips to let their tongues dance alongside each other. Neither woman would ever tire of the sensation of their tongues sliding across each other's. They both decided that they wanted to be more comfortable when making love – lest Emma's muscles suffer even more today – so they emerged from the pool-like bath and dried each other off, stealing sweet kisses all the while. By the time they made it to their bed, Emma and Regina were quite exhausted, they realised. Instead of making love they just lay down side by side under the covers and stared at each other lovingly. Regina gently stroked her scarred cheek and stole one last kiss before the two of them began to yawn and drift off.

"I don't think I've told you that I love you today . . ." Emma murmured as an afterthought to her memory of the day that had just passed.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I think it's time to rectify that, don't you think?"

Emma smuggled closer to Regina so that her head rested against the tanned chest of her Queen. She snaked her arm around her waist and hugged her tightly. Regina mirrored her actions, wrapping her Princess up in her arms, using one hand to stroke through smooth blonde tresses.

"I love you." Emma breathed against the brunette's neck.

It seemed that all of their nights since their first time together had ended with them whispering their love for each other. And to tell the truth, Regina wouldn't have it any other way. This told her that at the end of the day, Emma still loved her and now the brunette couldn't wait to marry her.

"I love you too, Emma."

**Fin.**

**Author's Notes 2:** I'm not sure how many chapters I'm actually going to be posting since I'm literally writing as I think of these things. I have no real plan other than what is in the summary. Any suggestions on what you all want would be greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be a week or two before their wedding day so lay your ideas on me! And many thanks for your response on the first chapter once again! Stick around for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Protection of Her Princes

**Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess

**Author:** TheYoshiGurl | LittleMissBacon

**Rating:** M | NSFW | NC-17

**Chapter Summary:** Emma finds herself in more predicaments with the onslaught of suitors. During the past two months Regina has been planning their wedding and the date is drawing near. Emma has to fend off the last of the suitors before she can finally relax and enjoy her and Regina's special day.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here it is; chapter three! Sorry for the slight delay: being sick, having my yearly exams and such. But you're welcome haha. There will probably be only two or three more chapters and then this will officially be the first multi-chapter fic that I've finished! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! Y'all make me so happy and giddy!  
Any and all mistakes (grammar, punctuation or spelling wise) are mine as I have no beta.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one please!

**(Trigger) Warning:** _**Near rape experience and torture. Carry on.**_

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

**Chapter Three** – The Protection of Her Princess

"So, Princess, what is your favourite colour?"

"What kind of books do you read?"

"The dress you are wearing compliments you immensely, Princess!"

"Do you like to ride horses?"

The questions and flattery kept coming. To say that Emma was shocked by the number of Princes at her doorstep would have been an understatement. She stood in front of four sibling Princes who residing in the Mountain lands, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she began to answer one question but stopped to process another that had been thrown at her. She was looking a little flustered at the barrage of questions coming from all of the different aged young men. The youngest was a year younger than herself whereas the oldest was almost eight years her senior. The age differences wouldn't have mattered to her anyway, but the fact that she had the most beautiful, and most cruel (although she was never cruel with Emma), woman in all the lands as her betrothed had automatically closed any of her romantic feelings off to anyone other than the Queen. It was a little odd that the King of the Mountains had sent _all_ of his sons at once.

"I apologise, but could you all just calm down for a moment!" Emma raised her voice over the now bickering brothers.

They had gotten into an argument of who gets to spend time with the blonde first. Emma shook her head and sighed louder than intended. She held up her hands in an effort to stop the boys from talking, which worked slowly.

"Now, I ask that you all make your way into the tea room. Our butler will escort you to the room and we'll sit a while. What kind of tea do you prefer?" Emma asked.

"Rose!"

"Black."

"Mint."

"Chamomile!"

Emma walked over to the wall where long thick tapestry hung and pulled on one of the pieces of fabric. A deep ring and rumbling sounded through the hallways and in the servant's hall. In just a few moments Regina's butler arrived in the main hall where the five of them stood.

"You called, Princess Emma? Shall I take your guests to the tea room?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. And if you please, serve these Princes whatever tea they desire. And also bring a pot of apple tea for myself and the Queen." Emma said as she headed up the grand staircase, not looking back at the siblings who were being led out of the main hallway and trying their best to keep their eyes on Emma until she was out of view.

The young woman sighed heavily as she ascended the stairs and made her way over to the Queen's study. She stood in front of the large double ebony doors that contained Regina's study. Emma knocked twice before the door seemingly opened by itself. As she stepped into the dark room lit only by a few flickering candles strewn about the place Emma smile softly as she approached the just as dark woman seated at the large desk. The heavy doors creaked shut once again as the Princess placed her hands atop Regina's stiff shoulders. She rubbed and massaged the tensed muscles until they relaxed, hearing a faint sigh as a result.

"What has you so stressed and bothered, Regina?" The sweet girl asked as she leaned over so that the couple was cheek to cheek, her hands still massaging olive tinted shoulders.

"We are thinking of expanding our lands off to the Coastal region where we will be able to have access to more resources provided by the ocean. But I highly doubt that Ursula would be too content to hear about that. I only hope that we can come to some sort of agreement that'll satisfy both parties. That is what has me bothered but . . . Also the planning of our wedding has started to take its toll on me, darling. We have but a week until we are to be wed. I must admit that I do feel rather nervous of our special day."

"Oh, Regina. You work so hard to keep the kingdom in order, on top of planning our wedding. Why don't you take a break with me and our guests? Can you believe that the King of the Mountains sent all of his sons over at the same time?" Emma exclaimed as she kneeled next to her seated Queen, her hands trailing down her arms to cradle her hands.

The blonde hair splayed across Regina's lap as her head rested against fabric covered thighs. She began to stroke her legs up and down soothingly.

"He did, did he?" Regina raised a brow as she replaced the quill she was holding back into the ink pot. "Well, my dear, we'll have to be extra careful now, won't we? But yes, I suppose I should take a break. Some tea and your company should help me relax. Let us go, my love." Regina rose from her plush seat and gently dislodged Emma from her lap.

The brunette held her hand out for Emma to take and the blonde accepted, pulling herself up from the ground. The two faced each other, Emma having to look up slightly since Regina was sporting her typical high heels (although if you ask Emma she would say that she loved being eye level with Regina's … assets), and they caressed each other's cheeks before leaning forward, their lips meeting halfway. Both women revelled in the sensation of their bodies merging together, their arms wrapped around each other, and sighed into the kiss. Emma was reluctant to part from soft red lips but she knew they had guests that would no doubt be eager to have their attempt at gaining the Princess' attentions. Regina pulled back with a quiet chuckle before the kiss became too heated that they would absolutely have to do something about it and held Emma at arm's length.

"Now, now, dear. I'm sure our important guests would not appreciate being lower on our priority list." The Queen stroked Emma's arm affectionately and held her hand.

"Of course. But when the day is over I shall have you to myself, uninterrupted!" Emma grinned as she gently swung their arms and exited the study.

/

The Princes in the tea room were sitting around, scattered on different couches and armchairs nursing their preferred choices of tea while awaiting the Princess' arrival. When they heard the doors creaking open their heads lifted immediately and they sported wide smiles. Princess Emma emerged from behind the doors with Queen Regina in tow, their hands still clasped firmly together. The boys were too frightened of Regina to say anything or think anything of it so they looked back down at their laps and sipped their tea meekly. The brunette walked over to the loveseat facing the Princes and reclined gracefully, one arm placed along the back of the seat and the other perched atop the armrest. She looked over to her blonde and smiled tightly – as they were in the presence of others Regina did have to maintain her cold and harsh façade even with Emma – as she offered the spot directly next to her. Emma, ever the obedient one, accepted the placement beside her Queen, much to the silent protest of the Princes. Regina's butler Althalos stood next to her with a tray with two cups of steaming apple tea already prepared for the two of them. The Queen nodded her thanks and took the two cups, handing one over to the Princess and leaving the other in her lap.

"It has come to my attention that you Princes wish to have your turn at 'wooing' my dear Princess, is that right?" Regina's political voice rung loudly throughout the room, making the boys jump in surprise.

Emma had to supress her giggle and did so by lifting the warm cup up to her lips to take her first sip. The flavour rolled over her tongue and slid smoothly down her throat as she swallowed, humming in content at the lovely apple taste. She never had any kind of fondness for tea that is until she was old enough to start drinking it regularly and when she first started falling for her Queen. After that the blonde had developed a sudden love of Regina's favourite tea. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the oldest Prince courageously speak.

"Yes, your Majesty, we all wish to try for Princess Emma's hand in marriage, if that is alright with you?" The oldest started confidently but as he kept his gaze with the Evil Queen's he started to waver.

"I would not have kept open an invitation to all of the lands to do so if I wasn't so inclined, my dear."

"R-Right, yes, of course. I apologise, your Majesty."

"No need for apologies. I want to know how you plan on sharing my darling Emma between the four of you." Regina raised a brow; she truly wondered how this was supposed to work out.

The brunette brought the teacup to her lips – out of the corner of her eye she could see Emma staring discreetly at her – and sipped the slightly transparent liquid.

"We came to an agreement that each of us would spend an hour with the Princess alone and for the final hour we would all come back together and ask Princess Emma if any of us appeal to her." The second oldest, who was the same age as Emma, spoke up hesitantly.

"Hmm? That sounds rather reasonable, I suppose. But do mark my words, young Princes. Should any harm come to my Princess, I will have your heads atop my mantle." Regina threatened with an almost murderous tone, calmly sipping her tea.

Emma watched as each brother gulped deeply before clearing their throats. They nodded their understanding and did let out a light giggle accidentally. She glanced over at Regina and caught her narrowed gaze. She promptly stopped her giggling and retained her stoic face. Thankfully the Princes' were too focused on Regina's threat to notice the little slip up.

"Have you Princes thought of the order in which you shall spend your time with Princess Emma?"

"Yes, we will go by age order. But I think it would be wise to first introduce ourselves for your Majesties," The oldest replied. "My name is Prince Berinon of the Mountain kingdom, and I am twenty six years of age." The newly introduced Berinon stood and dipped down into a respectful bow.

"I am Prince Cedric of the Mountain kingdom, and I am twenty one." Cedric repeated Berinon's actions and bowed.

"Prince Favian of the Mountain kingdom, my dear Princess, and I believe that we are of the same age." Favian was more flirtatious than his brothers and offered a charming smile before bowing a little too flamboyantly.

"And I am Prince Lief of the Mountain kingdom. I am merely seventeen, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, your Majesties." The youngest Prince nervously stood and clumsily bowed before standing up straight again, a bright red adorning his face.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances, Princes," Emma replied and stood and curtseyed briefly. "Who is to keep me company first?"

"I am, Princess." Prince Lief spoke quietly and stepped forward.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

"You're making me uncomfortable, Prince Berinon," Emma and the oldest Prince had been walking through the hallways of the Dark Palace, talking amicably when the Prince suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a small alcove off to the side. "Stop it! Don't touch me!"

_Things had gone well with Lief. He was a timid young man who was also very sweet and considerate. They had taken their little 'date' to the library where they sat for the hour talking about their favourite books and authors and even read a couple of chapters of a book together. Lief attempted to kiss Emma as they stood in front of the small fireplace but unfortunately tripped over a pile of books they had been talking about earlier. The embarrassed Prince flushed an adorable colour of pink which made the Princess laugh. The two continued to laugh until their time was up._

_Her second 'date' with Favian was rather amusing. Despite his flirtatious nature he was a good-natured individual. For the hour the two had gone to the gardens for a light morning tea and to sit out in the late morning warmth. It was then sitting in the shade of the fruit trees that Favian had admitted that he favoured the company only a man could provide. Emma in turn told him that she favoured the company of women, and the two promised each other that this would not be spoken of to anyone, sealing the deal with conspiratorial smiles as well as a deal to keep in touch after the visit was over._

_The third 'date' with Cedric had taken place in the drawing room where he offered to play piano for Emma the whole hour. Halfway through the performances Emma had joined the second oldest Prince in a number of duet piano pieces that could be heard throughout the entire Palace. Emma enjoyed their impromptu performance and afterwards offered him to join her for lunch before their time together ran out._

So, to say that Emma was completely confused by Berinon's behaviour was an understatement. All of the other Princes had been so kind and gentle, but to suddenly be handled so roughly caught Emma off guard. She was pinned to the wall and the black haired man was staring predatorily at her body. The blonde tried her best to not anger the abruptly aggressive Prince and press her back as close to the wall as possible.

"Just be quiet. You'll enjoy this." Berinon whispered harshly as he lowered his hands to rest at her waist.

Emma squirmed at the feel of someone other than her Queen touching her like this. Her breathing quickened in pace as his hands began their travel upwards along the smooth fabric of her deep red dress. His fingers brushed against the bottom of her breasts and she flinched. She looked up at his face and felt his hands roughly cupping the pert mounds, his face nearing hers to claim her lips. At the last second Emma turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. She grabbed on to his forearms and tried to push him away, but as he had a height, age and strength advantage it was all for naught; she wanted to thrash about and push him away and run back over to Regina but she wasn't about to risk angering him and potentially put herself in harm's way. Berinon continued to kiss up and down her neck and jaw while the helpless blonde closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon. She thought of Regina, imagined that it was her hand travelling up her dress and just hoped to a deity that she wouldn't remember anything.

_Regina, help me!_

/

The Evil Queen had retired back to her study when the first of the Princes had whisked her betrothed away so she needed to keep herself distracted for four hours. Of course she wasn't going to leave her Princess unattended. She called a girl up from the kitchens to her room, a girl whom she trusted quite well. She always wore a red cloak to protect others from her wrath during Wolf's Time. She was also tall and slender, chestnut brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Regina told her of the situation and ordered her to keep an eye out for the Princess' safety, but to also keep her distance. It wouldn't have been very hard for the hooded girl to watch over the Princess and her guests without being caught as a result from her enhanced senses. Despite having the wolf girl looking after Emma, Regina liked to see for herself how Emma was doing by using her mirrors. She would check up on her Princess every twenty minutes to see the progress of the day.

But during the fourth hour she could not see her flaxen haired beauty anywhere in the Palace! Regina calmed down a moment because she knew there were some blind spots around her not-so-humble abode and the two royals were probably just briefly walking through one of those blind spots. As Regina continued to work to keep the kingdom running she couldn't help that niggling feeling clawing at her heart. Something just didn't feel quite right.

"Mirror, show me the wolf girl." She commanded as she stood in front of the circular framed mirror.

A blue face appeared before her, nodded and showed her where the brunette had been hiding. She was standing in one of the corridors listening out for any signs of danger for the Princess.

"Allow her to hear me," She commanded once again. "Red, Child of the Moon, what has become of my dear Princess?"

The cloaked girl nearly jumped upon hearing Regina's authoritative voice and turned to face the first reflective surface she could, which happened to be a mirror situated next to her on the wall.

"Your Majesty. I'm not too certain, but everything appears to be fine for the moment. She is with the eldest son now. I shall continue to monitor her for you." The girl spoke quietly but stopped when her ears perked up at a new sudden sound.

Before the Queen could ask what was happening the wolf girl had bolted off towards where she had been looking before. Regina watched as the image faded from the glass and moved back to her desk. She should not be too worried about Emma, she was perfectly capable of looking after herself and she did have the werewolf overlooking their 'date', but still she could not shake that feeling.

On Red's side she had heard a dull thudding sound and hushed voices and took that as a foreboding sign. Without any warning she fled off to the source of the sound. She had been spying on the two from across a small garden opening surrounded by the rest of the building's walls and corridors. She could not see the couple and hurried over to the other side where she had seen them last. She followed the scent of the Princess, smelling the usual apple scent (no doubt acquired from the Queen) but oddly an underlying tone of fear. That was surely a bad indication. As she got closer to the source the scent of fear was stronger and it was mixed in with a different scent full of arousal and musk. Red slowed her pace so as to not startle anyone as she approached the alcove. She caught the tail end of a whispered sentence that made her blood run cold.

_You'll enjoy it._

The voice sounded aggressive and that set off warning bells in her head. The wolf girl peeked around the corner into the alcove and spotted the Princess pinned between the wall and the eldest Prince who had made himself at home on Emma's body. She could see Emma's pained expression at the unwanted physical contact and her vision went red. She charged forward quickly, her hood flying off from the force, and latched her hands on to Berinon's shoulders. She dug her nails into the material of his shirt and ripped through it to dig at his skin and hold him firmly. The Prince howled in pain and his hands immediately left Emma's body. With little effort on Red's part she swung and threw the man back out into the corridor and into one of the black marble pillars. The blonde slumped down the wall before catching herself. She opened her eyes, still heavily breathing as she looked over at the taller girl who was now stalking over to the crumpled body of the Prince. Emma stood on shaky legs, holding on to the walls for support, as she walked over to stand next to this mysterious girl. She looked down at the bleeding Prince and grimaced. Berinon was struggling to get up, shocked from the sudden violence and pain inflicted upon him. Emma stepped forward and pulled her leg back to kick him squarely into his chest and again in a lower region. Hopefully that would be enough to stop him from reproducing, she mused. Red went to tap on the closest mirror rampantly until the blue face appeared before her.

"Tell the Queen to get to the eastern wing of the Palace, near the display rooms and just next to the open garden immediately!" Red rushed out and before the face in the glass could even nod in confirmation she was back with the Princess, letting her hold on for support.

The two looked down and watched as the oldest Prince writhed on the ground in pain. The two nearly jumped out of their skin when the felt a hand on their shoulders but relaxed when they felt that it was only Regina. Emma turned around and looked up at her beautiful fiancée, her eyes welling up with tears as she threw herself on the strong, stable body of her beloved. When she was wrapped in Regina's arms, Emma let out her sobs. Regina broke her icy façade and looked down at her crying Princess, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Red, please take this pathetic man to the dungeon. He needs to learn to never disgrace the Evil Queen's orders and that it will be punishable by whatever I see fit." Regina addressed the wolf girl who nodded all too eagerly as she hoisted the whimpering man up on to her shoulder and disappeared down the hallways towards the dungeon.

Regina looked back down at her sniffling blonde and stroked her hair gently. She transported them into their chambers in a cloud of purple smoke and set Emma slowly down on the bed. She stood up but Emma whimpered her protest.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm just going to change and then I will join you." The Queen reassured as she waved her hand over her body, letting the purple smoke consumer her and she was changed into a loose fitting, silk shirt and silk pants.

She held her hand out to Emma and changed her into a smooth silk nightgown before she crawled into the middle of the bed, rearranged the pillows so that she sat comfortably up against the headboard and pulled the blonde into her side. Emma rested on Regina's left side, her arms wrapped around the older woman's waist and her head resting atop her beating heart. Regina could feel the poor thing still trembling and tilted her chin up with a single finger. Emma's watery eyes locked on to Regina's warm and loving ones.

"What did he do to you, my sweet?" She asked slowly.

Emma hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and beating heart.

"He . . . He touched me," The young woman crawled atop Regina's lap and grabbed her hands, bringing them up to her shoulders. "Here . . . "

Emma trailed Regina's hands down to her waist. "Here."

The two pairs of hands travelled slowly up to the underside of her breasts and then allowed Regina to fully cup them. "Here."

She dragged one of Regina's hands down to her thigh and positioned it so that it was heading towards once of the place only Regina was allowed access to. "And here . . ."

Emma let go of her love's hands and cupped her face, bringing it closer to her own. Their lips nearly touched but before they could connect Emma led Regina's head to her neck.

"H-He also tried to kiss me but . . . I turned away before he could. He just continued on by . . . k-kissing my neck." Emma's voice was quiet and her eyes closed.

She was starting to relive the memories but before she could lose herself in them, Regina pulled away and cupped her face like Emma had done earlier. She kissed her forehead and could feel the tears running over her fingers from Emma's eyes.

"Oh, my dear. Everything is alright now, I'm here. I will personally see to it that he never touches another woman." Regina wiped the tears from rosy cheeks before pulling Emma into a gentle kiss.

"He was so rough with me, Regina. I-I tried to get away, I struggled, but he was just too strong." Emma whispered against the dark beauty's lips before kissing her again, but with more fervour.

Her lips moved fast over the older woman's lips, under her chin and down her neck. Emma was desperate for her lover's touch. She grabbed Regina's hands and placed them on her backside and began to rock against Regina's lap. The Queen ran her hands up her Princess' body to rest at her shoulders as she pushed her back.

"Stop, dear. We're not going to do this after what just happened." Regina said softly as she wiped away the leaking tears.

Emma released a shuddering sigh and nodded slowly in relief. She took deep breaths and trailed her fingers up Regina's strong, comforting arms to cup her face once again. The blonde stared lovingly into the brunette's eyes and smiled gratefully. She leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in a slow, chaste kiss.

"I love you so much, Regina. I can't wait until we are married. Just another week and we will be joined as one. No more Princes, no more hiding." Emma whispered as she rested her forehead against Regina's and closed her eyes.

"And I love you, my sweet. Every day brings us closer together and although you may not see it I am becoming more anxious as the day draws near. But rest, my love. I will be but a moment and I shall return with supper." Regina spoke quietly and finished with a kiss to her Princess' nose.

She gently shifted Emma off of her lap to lay her back down on the bed. She got up and tucked Emma in under the sheets and kissed the top of her head. Emma looked up at her Queen and smiled sleepily before closing her eyes again and slipping into a light slumber. As soon as Emma had fallen asleep, Regina dropped the calm façade and replaced it with one of rage. How dare that man touch and assault her betrothed? She changed her attire once again so that she was sporting her usual 'Evil Queen' apparel consisting of a black gown with a plunging neckline, a choker with an emerald embedded in the centre, towering high heeled boots, smoky makeup and an elaborate updo. When she looked at herself in the full length mirror she grinned at her reflection, waved her hand and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Red the wolf child had been standing guard alongside the Queen's army in front of the dungeon doors. Red bristled, sensing a disturbance in the air and looked around a moment before spotting a growing swell of purple smoke, instantly calming down once the Evil Queen appeared before them. Red looked up and down her Queen, taking in her exceptionally dark attire and grinned. The wolf child and the army dipped low into a respective bow as Regina pushed past them to enter the dungeon cell.

"I will be a while, but if the Princess wakes have the chamber maids bathe her, gently might I add, and prepare us a light dinner for when I return. Also tell the other Princes to make themselves comfortable and to stay for dinner." Regina spoke softly, not waiting for the guard she was speaking to nod in understanding when she closed the door behind her.

The guard scrambled off to the kitchens to tell the cook of the Queen's plans before scuttling off to inform the remaining Princes and Red made her way to the upper levels of the castle to speak with the chamber maids. The remaining guards stood at attention in front of the door and waited those long moments for when the brunette would emerge.

Regina had not moved from her place near the door, just observing the nude man hanging from iron shackles and chains, his head fallen limply forward in apparent slumber. The only sources of light were the small flickering candles scattered high in the room. The brunette summoned a whip in her right hand and closed the distance between herself and the prisoner, leaving a metre between them. She noticed that he was indeed asleep, or unconscious, either was fine with her. She poised the whip and snapped the taut rope against the man's exposed torso with a loud crack. Berinon woke suddenly, howling in pain at the stinging, biting sensation that burned his sensitive skin. Regina merely smirked, watching in the dim light as the skin began to develop a large and bright welt across Berinon's midsection. The man was breathing heavily and struggled to lift his head. He made the mistake of looking into the Evil Queen's menacing gaze before he was whipped again along his chest. He groaned and wheezed as more pain shot through his body, pulling and jerking against the iron chains. Another long red welt formed along the Prince's chest going from the top of his left shoulder down to the right side of his waist.

"Mercy . . . your Majesty . . ." Berinon managed to squeeze out before he fell forward, hanging fully by the chains that held him.

Regina laughed darkly and her eyes sparkled dangerously. She stroked the rope between her fingers slowly as she further closed the distance between herself and the Prince. She lifted his chin with a slender finger and caught his blurred gaze. A strong hand gripped the jaw in its grasp.

"Mercy?" The Queen scoffed. "Mercy? You beg for mercy after what you have done to my dear Princess?"

Regina let go of Berinon's jaw but promptly, and rather painfully, slapped him, letting her nails dig into the skin of his face. When she brought her hand away she looked down and found trails of blood trickling down from her nails. Looking back up to the marred face she found the matching bloody gouges embedded in his right cheek. The Evil Queen lifted the bloodied hand and wiped the remaining blood on to his perspiring forehead.

"You thought that you would just have your way with _my_ Princess? Even after I warned you and your brothers of the consequences of breaking that trust, that _law_? Oh yes, my dear. You've broken a law of the Enchanted Forest and the lands of the Evil Queen. This specific law is one of consent and harassment which is punishable by whatever the Queen sees fit."

"You can't do that to me! My father will wage war against you, hag!" The Prince spat.

Regina chuckled darkly and removed any physical contact she had with Berinon.

"Any being entering the lands of the Evil Queen and the Enchanted Forest are under the Queen's jurisdiction, so there is no one who can save you now, dear Prince Berinon. Not even your precious father." The brunette used her magic to flip the man over so that his back was now facing her.

The whip was now replaced by a nine-tailed whip, sporting sharp blades at each tip. Drawing her arm back Regina brought it forth with all of her strength to the bared flesh. Every single tail licked the Prince's back and sliced through the skin easily, earning pathetic cries and wails from the writhing body, all of which could be heard if you were lucky enough to be roaming the lower levels of the castle. After 15 lashes from the unforgiving whip the Queen stopped, which the Prince thought of as merciful. Berinon's back was in so much pain that it had become numb. He could just barely feel the blood seeping from his gaping wounds until it trailed down to his backside. He was about to voice his thanks for the reprieve when he vanished and reappeared seated in a wooden chair at a wooden – and extremely bloodied – table where his hands had been shackled to the surface. He tried his luck at struggling loose but to no avail. The Queen appeared in front of him with nothing in her hands which surprised him. Berinon's eyes could barely stay open and he took this chance to rest and tried to ignore the tingling in his back.

"Don't get too comfortable, Princey. We're just getting started." Regina leaned against the other side of the table facing the man.

The black haired man gulped (as best he could in his situation) and tensed as the Queen leaned further forward. He tried moving his feet but as he suspected they were shackled to the ground. The sounds of the clanging iron on cobblestone and the jingling of chains atop the wooden table were amplified in the empty room. When Regina thought Berinon to be sufficiently frightened again she summoned a decent sized hand axe. But it was quite blunt that Regina was able to run her fingertips along the blade and it would not cut her, and she did just that as she rounded the table to stand at the prisoner's side.

"Wh . . . What are you . . . Going to do with th-that?" Berinon barely chocked out as his hands balled into fists and tensed.

"I'm going to make sure that you never _touch_ another woman again with those _hands_ of yours, my dear . . ." Regina grinned dangerously as she twirled the weapon easily in her hand. "And maybe those lips, too. You see, dear Prince, I do not tolerate men who think they can take what is not theirs. They think they can just corner an unsuspecting woman and pressure them with unwanted advances. They think that a meek 'no' means that they are unsure, but oh yes, they definitely want to be harassed by a man. Even the nicest of men can turn into pigs and rapists.

"But you, Berinon, are hardly a nice man. You persisted in your quest to taint my beloved Princess with these hands and those lips even after the Princess had clearly shown her discouragement to your advances, she even said 'stop'. You didn't even listen. You just continued to let your filthy hands roam about Princess Emma's body as if it were your own to claim. If you did not understand back when you were assaulting the Princess then I will make you understand now that she is under my care and I love her dearly. She means everything in the world to me so now I'm making sure that this will never happen again."

The sound of the aging and rotting wood creaking under the pressure from the axe piercing through the table's surface had accompanied the end of Regina's speech. The axe had landed a little too close to Berinon's left hand and he flinched immediately. The Evil Queen waved her hand and suddenly the Prince's hands were pinned to the table flat out by an invisible force, wrists exposed and moved away from the stationary shackles.

"NO! No! Stop! Don't do this, your Majesty!" The Prince of the Mountain kingdom protested as he tried his best to fist his hands, but found that he could not.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Regina asked condescendingly as she pried the axe from the wood and lifted it high in the air, aiming directly for the left wrist.

The axe was about to come down when Regina was hit with a most delightful idea. With her free hand, the Queen lit a blue-flamed fireball in her palm and let the blade hover over the scorching heat. The blade instantly started reddening as it began to heat up. Berinon could only watch in stunned silence, his eyes never leaving the rapidly burning blade. If it weren't for Regina's magic the blade would surely have melted as the metal had turned white hot.

"You know, this isn't as bad as what I was going to do before. I was simply going to hack away at your wrists until they finally cut off, leaving the stumps mangled and bleeding. But – you could call it merciful or just as bad – I've decided to make this blade as hot as it can get before chopping your hands off. When I do begin to slice the skin the heat will singe your exposed flesh closed. So by the end of it you will still have mangled and mangy stumps but it will also be burnt and scabby. Oh I do so hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will. I just love the smell of burning flesh in the evening." Regina laughed as she inspected the molten blade.

Regina dissipated the fireball and focused on the task at hand (**A/N: **Hehe get it? HAND?). Once again the axe was drawn up high into the air and without interruptions – well maybe a few protests coming from the Prince – was brought down with an incredible force upon Prince Berinon's left wrist. The Prince screamed in pain as the molten metal made contact with his skin and parted the flesh easily. Since the blade was so blunt it only was able to slice through a part way, barely grazing the bone. Tears had sprung up into the Prince's eyes and his mouth clamped shut. He could smell his own flesh burning and could feel it bubbling as the heat sealed the exposed flesh into a painful burnt scab. Regina had yet to lift the axe from its place but once she did she looked down at the half attached hand and tittered cruelly. She repeated the process and hacked away at the wrist again, this time managing to cut past the bones and literally leaving the hand hanging by a few strands of skin. The Prince was in so much pain that he could not even make a sound. He was on the verge of blacking out from the immense pain and the scent of his own burning flesh. Regina snapped her fingers and Berinon was wide awake again. The Prince looked down at his mangled wrist and tried to move his fingers. He was absolutely horrified to find that he could not control his fingers nor could he feel them at all. Fresh tears were added to the ones already fighting to trail down the man's cheeks. With one final chop and shriek of pain the hand was free and the charred stump of the Prince was fully closed from the heat of the axe. Berinon stared down at his now handless arm in disbelief.

"Oh, come now dear. Don't look so surprised. You knew this was coming." Regina cooed softly as she made her way to the other side of the Prince.

The Evil Queen made quick work of the other hand and she stood in front of the weary Prince with both of his hands in hers, the molten hand axe long forgotten.

"A prize for myself." She muttered as she played with the dismembered body parts.

"Oh my . . . Bloody h-hell . . ." Berinon groaned quietly as his head hung down and his face dripped with sweat.

"Hmm, and one last thing." The Prince's hands were discarded on the table and Regina walked right up to the nearly unconscious Prince.

She held his jaw firmly and held his mouth open with magic. With a small knife she summoned the Evil Queen began to peel the pinker skin of his lips, leaving a gap where the front of his teeth were exposed. Berinon had nothing more to contribute to his pain; no wails, no cries, no groans, nothing. It was as if he had accepted his fate. Once the flaps of skin were removed Regina closed his mouth as much as she could and waved her hand over the area, sealing the cut and bleeding flesh together permanently. With the Prince dealt with, Regina turned around and walked out of the dungeon, giving him one last glare as she exited the room. Guards who were standing outside stood to attention when the door opened. The guards did flinch though once the smell of burning and rotting flesh hit them in a cloud when the door whooshed open.

"Get more guards and throw the worthless man into a prisoner carriage and deliver him home. If the King of the Mountain kingdom asks you will give him this letter that will explain everything. Come straight back without so much as a word." Regina ordered as one guard ran off to retrieve some others and the remaining ones braved the smell of the dungeon to haul the now unconscious body into a carriage.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Regina was alone when she began to make her ascent to her chambers to retire after a very busy day indeed. Upon entering her chambers she found Emma still asleep and crept her way into her bathroom. She shed her clothes with a flick of her wrist and with another the bath was filled to her waist with warm apple scented water. She submerged herself all the way into the water to wash the smell of peasants and death off of her skin and hair. As she surfaced she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. With a small gasp she turned around in the arms of her precious lover. Her brown eyes were met with the wonderful sight of blonde curls and shimmering emerald eyes. Regina was surprised that Emma was able to sneak up on her but was happy none the less. She relocated Emma's arms to wrap around her neck and let hers rest around Emma's waist. The two joined for an elongated kiss before the brunette pulled back.

"I thought you were still sleeping, darling." She murmured against pink lips.

"I was but I heard you walk in here and woke up. I just had to kiss you." Emma admitted just a quietly as she hugged Regina tight, allowing their naked bodies to meld together in the warm water.

Both women sighed as Emma nestled her head in the crook of Regina's neck, letting her lips brush the skin there. Regina shuddered minutely and rested her head atop Emma's. They stood there for a few minutes, just in each other's embrace. Having this level of intimacy between them made Regina smile, helping her forget about what she had done not ten minutes before. As they stood still and calmly, Regina kissed the crown of the blonde's head. The brunette pulled back a fraction to look at her Princess. Emma graced her with a warm, heart-fluttering smile and the two began to wash each other slowly, leisurely. When the two emerged from the warm water it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Regina wrapped Emma as well as herself in the same thick, fluffy towel to dry off together. The Queen and her Princess retired to their bed, Regina changing them into light nightgowns before the two sat up against the headboard.

"I almost forgot about supper." Regina summoned a maid and told her to bring them their food from the kitchens.

"We're not eating in the dining room?"

"No, my love. We will have supper here to be more comfortable." The Queen cupped her Princess' cheek lovingly and leaned in to kiss her sweet lips.

Emma sighed happily and melted into the kiss, cupping Regina's cheek in response. They stayed like that for a long while until there was a knock on the door. They reluctantly pulled apart, after a few stolen kisses, and Regina allowed the maid to enter. The meek girl opened the door, curtseying as best she could holding a large tray of their dinner consisting of a hearty stew and fruits covered in chocolate for dessert.

"Just set it between us please." Regina says softly and the girl nodded.

The red haired girl walked over to Regina's side and leaned over to safely place the tray on the bed. She stood up straight and headed for the door, curtseying once again before leaving the door. The Queen passed over a bowl of stew to the Princess who gratefully took it. Regina placed her own bowl on her lap and began eating. Emma smiled as the thick soup slid down her throat, warming her insides and giving her comfort. The hunger she had developed from sleeping most of the afternoon and evening had Emma drinking and eating quickly, whereas Regina took her time. She glanced over at her fiancée and chuckled at how she had already finished.

"Do you need any more, dear?" She enquired.

"No, that was enough, thank you. It was delicious." The blonde replied with a sigh and leaned against the headboard.

"I hope there's room for dessert in there." The brunette said after swallowing a mouthful of stew.

"Of course there is!" Emma laughed.

Regina simply nodded and finished off her stew at her own pace. Emma politely waited for her to finish before even thinking of beginning on the fruits. Once the bowls were set back on the tray as they were previously placed, Regina brought the platter of fruit off from the tray. She relocated the tray to the table next to her and turned to face the blonde. Shifting her legs to tuck them under herself, Regina picked up a piece of sliced fruit drizzled with the creamy delicacy – a juicy strawberry – and held it gently to Emma's supple lips. The blonde's lips parted enough to let the small fruit to slip through. She sucked the brunette's fingers of the juice and chocolate that trailed down and hummed delighted with the sweet and sometimes sour flavour. Regina smiled slyly as she picked up her own piece of fruit and placed it in her mouth. The two sat in comfortable silence as they continued to pick at the dessert, feeding each other with coy, playful grins, and stolen kisses.

"Can you believe that we will be wed soon?" Emma asked in wonder.

"Hardly, my dear. How was I so lucky as to have caught you?"

"I think it should be asking the same question about you, my Queen."

Emma moved the now empty platter to where she previously sat and moved so that she was seated directly next to Regina. She leaned her head atop the Queen's shoulder and nuzzled her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and held her close, kissing the crown of her head fondly.

"Regina," The blonde interrupted the silence. "What happened to Berinon? I-I don't care about him, but I want to know what became of him. What was his punishment?"

"I'm not sure you'll want the answer to that. You know I am the 'Evil' Queen, but I have sheltered you from what I do. Would you still love me if I told you what I have done?"

"Of course! You did it to protect me. How could I ever hate you for doing that?" Emma whispered as if speaking too loudly would break the soft atmosphere that surrounded them.

The Queen gave her Princess a sad smile and sighed. She did not want to expose Emma to all of the harsh and evil things that she did to perpetrators, but looking into those hazel eyes forced Regina to tell her of Berinon's fate.

"I will put this bluntly, Emma. I tortured him; I whipped and bled him, I chopped his hands off so that he would never be able to touch another woman again, and I cut his lips off too. I will not apologise for ensuring your safety and other women's as well." She explained with an almost remorseful expression.

Emma took a moment to digest the new information about what her betrothed had done. An unsettling feeling made itself home in her stomach and shifted uneasily in Regina's embrace. She loved Regina dearly and she knew of how she was, but to hear of it from her own lips was like an awakening. Sensing her slight discomfort, the Queen pulled back and looked down at the Princess.

"My dear, I understand if you feel differently for me now, but know that I love you. I love you so desperately that it pains me to be apart from you for more than a few hours. I cannot promise to change but if you choose to stay with me, to go through with our wedding, then I will undoubtedly be yours. I promise to try my best to not involve you in anything I do concerning punishment. Emma, my love, please understand this." Regina seemed to beg and stood up from her place on the bed to distance herself from the possibility of rejection, and Emma was surprised to see tears welling up in those familiar brown eyes.

The blonde was just as surprised to find tears welling up in her own eyes and a half smile pulling at her lips. To hear of the brunette's devotion to her warmed her heart and made it skip a beat, seeming to outweigh the slight fear she had of the woman who could easily pull out her heart and crush it. Without a word Emma joined Regina standing, wrapping her arms around her Queen's neck and brought their bodies flush together. A little shocked, Regina hesitated before snaking her arms around Emma's waist and melted into the embrace. Relief washed over her at the acceptance that Emma showed. They stayed embracing each other for a long while, just happy to be near each other. They needed nothing more and nothing less in that moment. The thumping of their hearts matched in a fairly fast pace, connected together in a deep and transcendent level.

"I will not ask you to change; I cannot ask any more of you than to love me as I do you. I will be yours and I appreciate your efforts in shielding me from the unsavory things that you are forced to do. I love you so much. So, so much, Regina." Emma whispered into the elegant neck she had nestled her head into.

The couple stood in each other's arms in the middle of their room. They revelled in the now calm atmosphere and were content to just relax in the embrace. Excited and nervous about their upcoming wedding, the two would be inseparable. Regina decided to halt all sexual intimacy to make their wedding night all the more intense, to which Emma grudgingly agreed. If the wedding were to be interrupted then Regina would surely wreak havoc on the entire realm. But for now the two settled into bed, eliminating all space between them.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Review? How would you all like the wedding to go down, without a hitch, or should there be gate crashers? Ideas would be great.


End file.
